An apparatus and method for sanitizing articles is described and, more particularly, an apparatus and method using ultraviolet light for sanitizing articles between uses, such as medical instruments, tools and objects, patient-care items, and the like.
Ultraviolet (UV) light of a particular range of wavelengths, intensities, and durations can kill or inhibit growth of microorganisms. Specifically, ultraviolet radiation in the range of 200 nanometer (nm) to 300 nm is effective against airborne and surface bacteria, viruses, yeasts, and molds. For most microorganisms, the peak inactivation wavelength is at or about 260 nm. Mercury lamps produce UV light very efficiently at 254 nm and, therefore, this wavelength has become the standard UV germicidal light wavelength.
UV light is used in healthcare facilities to disinfect surgical theaters and operating rooms. UV light is also used extensively in air and water purification applications in the food and beverage industry and in sewage treatment. UV light can also be used to disinfect patient-contact items like stethoscopes, thermometers, blood pressure cuffs, and oximeters, as well as doctor and staff-carried items such as cell phones, eMARs scanners, penlights, scissors, PDAs/tablets/laptops, and other easily contaminated, and difficult-to-disinfect items. UV light can also disinfect hand-held and portable electronic devices and other personal articles, including mobile (cellular) telephones, portable music and video players (e.g., MP3 and MP4 players), cameras, portable global positioning devices, and the like.
In conventional UV sanitization devices, the UV radiation sources are stationary or portable and can range in size from very large devices to small hand-held wands. However, a problem associated with UV sanitization is most articles or implements requiring sanitization will have interior spaces and non-planar surfaces. Some will have multiple invaginations which can harbor microbes, such as reusable grocery bags, sporting equipment including helmets and shoes, and the like. Typically, UV sanitization devices are inadequate to irradiate the non-planar surfaces of articles at varying distances from the UV radiation sources. As a result, some surfaces of the articles are not reached by UV irradiation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new device for sanitizing articles, particularly articles having an interior space and non-planar surfaces that are difficult to reach with conventional UV irradiation.